


Mistakes ~ bellarke

by madisonfluers



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonfluers/pseuds/madisonfluers
Summary: When Octavia's brother Bellamy Blake comes to visit her everything changes for Clarke griffin. Clarke and Bellamy have never really liked each other. In fact it was quite the opposite. They couldn't stand each other.  Clarke is a trainee doctor at Arkadia hospital  and is still trying to pay off her student debt and when Bellamy says he's willing to pay to stay at her house, she cant say no. Clarke has a secret though. What will happen when Clarke's best friend's brother moves in?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Rules are made to be broken

Clarke Griffin 

Clarke had just opened the door of her apartment when her phone began to ring. She sighed closing the door with her heel and walking over to the kitchen counter. She placed her bag along with her coffee and keys on the table. She opened her bag and hurriedly, dug through her belongings desperately looking for her phone. Once she retrieved it, she answered.

"Hello?" Her voice cracked and she winced, hoping the caller hadn't noticed.

"Clarke are you okay?" Her best friend's voice was laced with concern.

"Im fine Octavia" She lied, trying to hide the edge in her tone.

"Are you sure? How was work?" Octavia asked.

Clarke sighed. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about. If she was being honest with herself work was pulling her down physically and mentally. Not to mention the way her mother was acting. Clarke was a trainee doctor at the Arkadia hospital. Her shifts were long and exhausting. Although she used to love her job, which she still did, recently it had been hard to be patient and not get stressed. Her mother had been distressed since her father left.

"It was fine." Clarke lied, getting used to the way that sentence rolled off her tongue.

"That's good," Octavia said "um I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to around to my place for dinner after your shift. My brother and his best friend are coming into town for a while and are coming around and I wouldn't want to do that without you by my side."

"Um sure" Clarke kicked herself. She probably shouldn't have said yes. She had an eighteen hour shift as it was and she needed her spare time for resting. Plus she had no idea how she was supposed to hide her emotions for more than an hour.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you so much Clarke. You don't know how much this means to me." Her friend exclaimed with joy.

"Ill see you tomorrow." Clarke said, trying to sound positive.

"See you then. I love you." Octavia said happily.

"Love you more."

Clarke was hunched over a patients file. She had tried everything to make the patients illness go away but it was only a matter of time before it was too late. She hit her kitchen counter in frustration and groaned. She looked over at the antibiotics the patient was taking. She was reading the file over and over as though she was reciting it when she came across a piece of information that hadn't struck her before. Without a moment of hesitation, the blue-eyed blonde ran out the house, file in hand, grabbing her keys as she left her apartment.

It hadn't taken her long to get an Uber to the hospital. Clarke usually didn't take her car to the hospital because she was always too tired to drive after her shift and got a ride home from her close friend and co-worker, Monty. She ran into the hospital, catching her breath, and then laid her eyes on the person she was looking for.

"Monty!" She yelled. 

He turned around, slightly startled, and let their eyes meet.

"Clarke what are you doing here, your shift doesn't start for another few hours" He said walking up to her confused.

"The patient," the blonde ran through her memory for the girls name, "Raven! I think I know how to help her"

Monty offered her an apologetic smile and then sighed.

"I'm sorry Clarke but Dr. Brook said that we had done everything we could and that all we could do now was make her comfortable and not load her on drugs."

"WHAT?" Clarke yelled, catching the attention of nearby staff.

"I know its terrible. I'm mad at her too Griffin." She had to admit that when her best friend used her last name it usually calmed her down but not this time. "But she's not letting anyone in to check on her."

"No! She's not just some lost cause. I don't care I'm going in there!" Clarke insisted stubbornly, trying to get past Monty.

"You don't understand, they already told Raven and her family that there was nothing they could do for her," he sighed pulling Clarke into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Clarke hugged her friend back but she could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks, the anger boiling up inside of her. Monty pulled away to look at her.

"I'll see you around Clarke." He said softly

"See ya," She gave him a small smile.

Once he left and she started walking upstairs, an idea came into her mind. It was a bad one though and the consequences would be severe.

Clarke knew that this was a bad idea that would cost her greatly but it was worth it. She glanced around one last time to make sure no one was watching before she walked into the non-FDA approved drugs room. The room was fulled of drugs that weren't approved by the council and injecting a patient with them was illegal. Once the door was closed she breathed out heavily. She knew that injecting a patient with a non-FDA drug was illegal but she couldn't just sit back and watch that girl die. Clarke had been involved in a few of the testings and she remembered there being one drug that could help Raven's disease. She walked over scanning the labels of the vials until she found the one she was looking for.

"L46Y89" She muttered victoriously to herself, carefully picking up the vial.

She quickly came to the realization of the multiple laws she was probably breaking and sighed.

"You're doing the right thing." She tried to reassure herself.

She walked up to the door with the vial in her hand, giving herself one final chance to turn back.

"Clarke you're so screwed" She muttered to herself before opening the door.

Raven looked up at Clarke in confusion as she walked around her bed, pulling things out of drawers.

"W-what are you doing," the girl stuttered "I thought there was nothing they could do"

"Nothing they could do, my ass." Clarke muttered under her breath.

Clarke looked down at the brunette, realizing she hadn't answered her question.

"I don't agree with that," Clarke said "so I'm going to try"

"R-really" Raven looked up at her in shock.

Clarke nodded and picked up a needle.

"Thank you" Raven said genuinely.

"You shouldn't thank me," Clarke sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking Ravens brunette hair away from her face to comfort her "hospitals are supposed to everything they can to make a patient feel better. Hell that's why I wanted to become a doctor. But things have changed.

"For what it's worth, you're probably the best doctor I've met." Raven smiled causing Clarke to tear up.

"Okay, I'm going to give you an injection. It might hurt a little but it will be quick," Clarke said holding the girls hand comfortingly.

"Trust me, I can handle a little pain." Raven laughed and Clarke smiled.

Clarke lifted the needle above the girls forearm and was about to inject her when the silence was disturbed by the sound of heels making their way to the infirmary door.

"I'm going to need you to step away from the patient, Doctor Griffin!" Brook's voice sliced through the air and Clarke prayed she didn't know about the vial.

"Is that so?" Clarke stood up as though to challenge her.

"I don't know if you've been informed but there is nothing we can do for Ms. Reyes," Dr. Brook stated matter-of-factually.

"Oh I am well aware of this," Clarke said taking a step forward. "I'm also aware that there is more we can do but you're too lazy to move your ass"

Dr. Brook looked at her in fury.

"I will not tolerate being contradicted Griffin. Now step away from the patient!"

"You wish." Clarke spat through gritted teeth.

A small crowd had gathered around the room spectating the outburst, but the only thing Clarke could see was her self-centered boss.

"You will leave this room Griffin. Whether you walk out peacefully or forcefully is up to you!" Her boss continued. Clarke didn't move.

"Forcefully it is," Brook said, reaching for Clarke's arm. Clarke absentmindedly lashed out and didn't realize what was happening until Clarke's fist made impact with Brook's face. Gasps broke out like a contagion in the corridor. Brook stumbled backwards and once she was out the door, Clarke closed the door and locked it.

"I'm so fired!" Clarke mumbled to herself.

She couldn't see Brook anymore , but she could hear her yelling her name and banging against the door. Clarke cursed in Spanish.

Raven grinned up at her.

"I like you!" She said causing Clarke to laugh.


	2. Familiar faces

Octavia opened her front door to reveal her brother Bellamy and his best friend Miller.

"Big brother!" Octavia greeted her brother, happily pulling him into a hug.

"Hey O." Bellamy laughed returning the hug.

"You must be Miller." Octavia smiled after she pulled away from her brother.

"The one and only." Miller teased

"Nice to meet you." She laughed softly.

"So, how was your flight?" Octavia asked. The boys were sat at Octavia's table, drinking the coffee she had just made for them.

"It was exhausting." Bellamy groaned causing Miller laugh.

Suddenly Octavia's phone started vibrating from her table.

"It's Monty." Miller said, reading the contact that had popped up on her screen.

"Oh answer it and put it on speaker." Octavia said looking up from her task. Miller did as she asked.

"Hello?" Monty's voice sounded nervous through the phone.

"Monty whats wrong? Are you okay?" Octavia asked concerned, walking towards the table with a cup of coffee. 

"Uh, the Doc might have gotten herself in a situation." Monty said.

"What did Clarke do?" Octavia sighed.

Bellamy rolled his eyes. He and his sister's best friend had never gotten on. Clarke and Bellamy couldn't stand each other. Bellamy saw her as a snobby, privileged girl and Clarke saw him as a complete jerk.

"Well," Monty started nervously "She may have slapped Brook"

Octavia practically spat out the coffee that was in her mouth.

"She slapped her boss!" Octavia yelled in dismay. 

Bellamy and Miller looked up at this surprised. Bellamy didn't believe that Clarke would slap her boss. She loved her job and he couldn't imagine her putting it at risk even if she was illogical.

"Yeah." Monty sighed.

"Why?" Octavia cocked her head sideways in confusion.

Monty explained the situation and the small trio was now hunched over Octavia's phone.

"Well Clarke was always stubborn but she could get fired for slapping her boss!" Octavia gasped.

"Look, I'd better go. We are trying to sort out the situation. Brook is going to kill Clarke the moment she opens the infirmary door, so I'm going to try and calm the blow." Monty sighs.

"Okay Monty. I'll talk to you later. Keep me updated on Clarke huh?" Octavia asked.

"I will. Bye guys." Monty said before ending the call.

"Oh Clarke what have you done?" Octavia muttered to herself, sitting back in her chair.

"I cant believe she hit her boss. Sounds like a badass to me!" Miller laughed.

"Well you will get to meet the badass tonight." Octavia smiled.

"Wait what?" The previous sentence had caught Bellamy's attention.

"Yeah, I invited her over to dinner," Octavia laughed at the expression on his face "Try not to strangle each other to death huh?"

"Whats the deal with you two anyways?" Miller asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"The princess and I don't get along very well." Bellamy shrugged.

"The princess?" Miller asked amused.

"Yeah, he calls her that to annoy her." Octavia rolled her eyes.

Bellamy smirked.

"She hates that title."

"Well then, I can't wait to meet the princess," Miller said mischievously. 

Clarke sighed. She was leaning against the wall next to Raven's bed, every so often checking on the heart monitor and Raven's vital signs. Clarke was tapping on her arm, like she always did when she was nervous. Even if the drug did work, she didn't know if there would be any side affects. And if it did have side affects it would take days for them to notice any signs. Raven shifted over on the bed next to her and Clarke glanced over at the sleeping brunette. She didn't know whether she was doing the right thing but Raven was grateful. Raven's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Hey Raven. Are you feeling any better?" Clarke asked.

"Much better actually," she said and Clarke noticed there was a hint of strength in her voice and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That's great. Just try to get some rest." 

Raven nodded and closed her eyes while Clarke rested her head on the wall, drowning in her thoughts. Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. She understood that she had broken at least four laws by stealing and using a non-FDA approved drug on a patient. And the moment someone found out, she would be in severe trouble. She was also worried for Raven's sake. She needed this drug to work; she needed Raven to live.

A few moment later, while she was lost in thought, she felt something vibrate next to her. She looked around hurriedly to find the source of the sound and finally laid her hands on her phone .

"Hello?" She answered.

"Clarke what the hell!" Monty whispered loudly, his voice betraying his anxiety.

"I know, I shouldn't have slapped Brook-"

"No not that! I know about the drug, Clarke! What the hell were you thinking?" Monty vexed.

Clarke started to sweat. She didn't think they would find out that quickly.

"I-I was thinking it would save her," Clarke stuttered "How did you find out?"

"Brook told me to get back to work so I did. I noticed there was a patient's file missing to I checked the security footage to see if someone took it and then I saw you walking out of the Non-FDA drugs room with a damn vial!" He said sharply.

Clarke could kick herself. She had forgotten all about the security cameras.

"I'm so screwed," Clarke said, agitated, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"I'm going to delete the footage of you entering and leaving the room but when they find the vial missing I don't know what you're going to do," Monty said and Clarke could almost hear him typing away on the computer.

"Monty, you don't know how thankful I am. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said genuinely grateful.

"Well, I know you would do the same for me." He sighed.

"I'll make it up to you," Clarke promised.

"You'd better," Monty chuckled despite the situation. "But we are going to have to figure out a way to help you."

"I know but can we figure it out later." She held back tears. "I'm so drained."

"I know Clarke. We'll figure this out, I promise." He reassured her.

"I love you Monty. You're like the brother I never had." She smiled

"I love you too, Clarke. I'll talk to you later." Monty said before ending the call.

Clarke looked over at the sleeping Raven. She was glad that Raven was getting better and soon enough it was clear to see the girl wasn't going to die but instead was slowly improving.

Clarke woke up to the sound of sheets shuffling. She looked over at Raven who was now propped up in bed reading a book.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Raven asked.

"Yes but its okay," Clarke replied getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm feeling much better now, Clarke." She said and Clarke could tell that she desperately wanted to go home.

"Okay then, I'll give you a check up to see if you're okay to leave and write you a file. Then if you want I can give you a lift home." Clarke offered.

The brunette smiled and leaned forward to hug her.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me Clarke. Can you please give me your number. I owe you."

Sure enough the girls exchanged contacts. Clarke checked Raven out and wrote her a file. What worried Clarke was the part that came next. Opening the door.

She opened the door to see Dr. Brook and two of her co-workers waiting for her which caused Clarke to wince.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Clarke muttered to Raven.

Raven nodded, understanding the situation, and walked up to Monty who was watching from a distance.

"I guess I'm in trouble?" Clarke said refusing to meet Brook's eyes.

"Did it work?" Her boss asked.

"Huh?" Clarke stuttered.

"The girl. Is she cleared?"

Clarke nodded. Brook took a step forward and for the first time that evening, Clarke looked right into her eyes.

"Dr. Griffin, what you did tonight was reckless and violent and there will be a punishment. However I can't just ignore the fact that you saved that girl's life. So I'm willing to move past this incident." Her tone was firm but forgiving.

"Thank you Dr. Brook." She nodded and walked towards Monty and Raven. She told them that she was going to get changed before they left and rushed off to the restroom. Even though Brook had let the matter slide, there was still the fact that she'd stolen the drug. Now that she'd talked to her boss, she was even more terrified.

After Clarke got changed into her spare clothes, together with Monty, she dropped Raven off at her house but not before Raven thanked and hugged Clarke one last time. Once they departed, Clarke and Monty headed to Octavia's house. Clarke's stomach was churning. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body; she could be arrested for what she did. As they pulled up in front of Octavia's house, Clarke felt like she might explode.

Octavia opened the door excited to see her best friend but when she saw the pale face of the blonde in front of her, her excitement turned into concern.

"Clarke what happened?" She asked.

Clarke was standing next to Monty. There were bags under her eyes and they held a look of stress. 

"Nothing I'm fine." the girl lied. She was anything but fine.

"I should get going," Monty said putting a delicate hand on Clarke's lower back. "Do you need anything?"

Clarke shook her head before giving him a tight hug.

"I love you Monty." She whispered.

"I love you more," he murmured into her hair before pulling away. "Bye."

Monty walked back to his car leaving the two girls alone in the entrance.

"Are you sure you're alright Clarke?" Octavia asked, putting a hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"Yeah," is all she managed to say before allowing Octavia to lead her inside.

Clarke stopped when she saw a familiar face in front of her.

"Clarke?" The man asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you like where I'm going with this. I promise to try and make the chapters longer. Also I don't own any of the characters. I Love you guys!
> 
> Madison xx


	3. Deals with the devil

Previously on mistakes : Clarke stopped when she saw a familiar face. "Clarke?" The man asked.

Before she could say anything Miller's arms were wrapped around Clarke, squeezing the air out of her.

"Miller. I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Clarke gasped returning the hug.

"You two know each other?" Octavia asked, interrupting their small reunion.

"Yeah Miller, you know the princess?" Bellamy said causing Clarke to shoot him a glare.

"We were friends in college," Miller said releasing Clarke from the hug "We got into all sorts of trouble didn't we Clarke."

Clarke only nodded. Her mind was in other places.

"Well I'm just finishing dinner. Why don't you guys sit down and catch up?" Octavia smiled.

Clarke, Miller and Bellamy were sat around the dinner table talking but Clarke wasn't really in the moment.

"So Clarke, I can't believe you slapped your boss!" Miller laughed.

"Yeah." Clarke mumbled, she didn't even want to ask how he found out.

"Did the princess lose her job?" Bellamy smirked.

Clarke shook her head, not in the mood to argue with him about him using that nickname.

"Glad to hear you're still getting away with your crimes." Miller smiled.

"You don't even know." Clarke muttered, catching the boys' attention.

Clarke whispered something about going to the restroom and left the table to go to Octavia's bathroom. She sat on the tiles and leaned her head on the bathroom door. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this mess. She didn't want to live in fear that one day someone might storm into her house and take her to prison. She stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe no one will ever find out, she thought to herself as she went out of the bathroom to join the others.

"Dinner is served." Octavia said in a sing-song voice while placing food on the table. 

"Oh my gosh, I forgot how well you cook!" Clarke moaned in pleasure, scanning the food.

"And I forgot how much you love my cooking." Octavia laughed giving her friend shoulder a squeeze before sitting down.

"Clarke, remember that one time you almost burnt out college down in cooking class," Miller laughed "People called you Clarke a spark for a week!"

Clarke forced a smile before burying her face into her palm.

"I remember you being the one who created that nickname." She smiled weakly.

"Was I?" he laughed mischievously.

Clarke nodded while the boys erupted in laughter.

"What's up with you girl?" Octavia asked "You're acting strange."

"N-nothing, I'm fine." Clarke stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

Bellamy and Miller looked at her with curiosity in their eyes.

"Clarke is there something you're not telling me?" Octavia asked quietly.

"No." Her voice cracked making her wince.

"Clarke your-"

"I'm serious, there's nothing!" Clarke interrupted her.

"Its not that Clarke," Octavia pointed at Clarke's face "Your nose is bleeding."

Clarke instantly placed her index finger against her nose before checking it to see a red, gooey liquid smeared across it. She cursed under her breath before heading to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it breathing heavily. She knew coming here was a bad idea. The blonde picked up some toilet roll and dabbed it against her nose. She knew from being a Doctor that the reasonable thing to do was go home, take some medication and rest but she knew if she did that everyone would know something was wrong. Clarke's thoughts were interrupted when Octavia burst into the bathroom.

"Clarke what happened? You've been acting weird all-"

"Look Octavia, your my best friend and I trust you more than anyone but right now I have to figure this out alone okay," Clarke sighed before putting a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder "I promise I'll tell you if I need anything."

Octavia stared into her eyes and Clarke search for any kind of resentment but there was none.

"Clarke I'm always here for you. Just know that okay. Please let me know what you're going through eventually huh?" She asked.

Clarke nodded before hugging her best friend. If only she knew.

The boys looked up expectantly when the girls came out of the bathroom but Octavia gave them a warning look. Soon enough they had started small talk and all four of them tried to pretend that nothing was wrong for Clarke's sake.

"So have you had any luck searching for a place?" Octavia asked her brother curiously.

"A place?" Clarke questioned. She hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation until then.

"Yeah, I've been looking for a place to stay for the next few months. Miller's staying with a relative and Octavia can't keep me here. At this point, I'm honestly desperate." He exhaled heavily.

Anything said after that became white noise to Clarke. Even though her job paid extremely well she was still trying to pay off her student debt. Recently her and her mom had stopped talking for reasons which were unknown to Clarke. Her mom hadn't been helping her pay her rent, which lead her to the conclusion that if Bellamy stayed in her guest bedroom and payed half her rent, she would be able to pay off her student debt. But she didn't know whether staying with that jerk was even worth half her rent. She'd have to see him everyday and she knew that even if she was doing him a favor, he would give her hell. But he was also Octavia's brother. 

"You could stay with me if you want?" Clarke winced and bit her tongue.

Bellamy and Octavia looked up in shock while Miller smiled.

"I know you too well Griffin. There's something you want from him." Miller gave his friend a knowing look.

Clarke breathed out heavily. Miller did know her well. She didn't even know if she knew who she was recently.

"I need you to pay half my rent." Clarke choked out.

"You haven't payed off your student debt, have you?" Miller asked.

Clarke shook her head, staring at the floor.

"You could've told me. I would've-" Miller started

"No I wouldn't let you do that." Clarke ran a hand through her hair.

"What about your mom?" Octavia intervened.

"I uh- I don't know where she is." She replied.

"So the surgeon can't pay off her rent, now can she?" Bellamy toyed.

"Bell don't!" Octavia warned.

"I don't want your lecture Bellamy! About how I'm given everything or I'm less than I'm worth because I'm done with it." Clarke said dryly.

"I might have to take you up on that offer princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys. I'm so sorry that this is really short but the next chapter won't be. Love you all!
> 
> Madison xx


	4. Unexpected turn of events

Clarke could practically feel Murphy breathing down her neck as she sowed the stitches of her patient. Murphy was her best friend at work besides Monty. The only difference was that Murphy made 10 times more sarcastic comments.

"Can't sow faster for your life, can you Griffin?" He asked, fiddling with one of the threads.

"I'm almost done Murphy." Clarke said steadily.

"Good. The sooner we're done, the sooner we can leave." He sighed.

Murphy was taking Clarke to pick up Bellamy and help him move in. Even though she sometimes found Murphy annoying, he was still her best friend and she felt much more comfortable with him by her side. Neither of them would admit it, but they enjoyed each others company and were like brother and sister.

"So, you ready to pick up your demon friend?" He asked as she finished up and said goodbye to her patient.

"Nice one!" She grinned.

"Seriously though, what is the deal with you two?" He asked, smiling.

"We just don't get along." Clarke said hoarsely, not wanting to go into it.

"Well I mean it's hard to get along with you." He teased.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed, playfully slapping his arm.

Bellamy and Octavia heard a loud bang from the front door.

"I'll get it." Bellamy said, rolling his eyes.

He opened the door to see Clarke and a boy he didn't know standing there.

"I told you to knock, not break their door down!" Clarke said.

" You saying you'd have a problem if I did?" The man asked. When Clarke didn't reply, he laughed.

"Are you two going to come in?" Bellamy asked and immediately both their heads snapped in his direction.

"Oh hey. I didn't see you there." Clarke forced a smile.

'Yeah, clearly." Murphy muttered and Clarke elbowed him in the rib.

"Bellamy, this is Murphy." Clarke said flatly.

"Good luck, man," Murphy stretched out his hand to shake Bellamy's. "Moving in with this one is dangerous."

Bellamy smiled and shook Murphy's hand before saying, "trust me, I know."

Bellamy stood aside and let them into the house. 

"Nice house, Blake." Murphy said, heading towards the pile of boxes that Octavia and Bellamy had put on the floor earlier. Bellamy's gaze had shifted to Clarke who went to help Murphy carry the boxes. Clarke hadn't told him that she was going to bring someone to help him move in. Not that he minded but he was slightly surprised. He realized that he was just standing and watching while the other two worked and sprung into action, walking over and picking up a box to take to the car. While he was heading outside he saw Murphy take a box from Clarke and whisper something into her ear causing her to giggle. Bellamy immediately assumed that the two were dating and decided to take a different approach to the situation. 

Soon enough all the boxes were loaded into the Range Rover that Clarke and Murphy had brought. Bellamy sat up front with Murphy while Clarke sat in the back.   
"Thanks guys." Bellamy said reluctantly. 

"No problem man." Murphy said as he started the car and Clarke just grunted in agreement.   
Murphy laughed. 

"Two enemies moving in together. What could possibly go wrong!" Murphy joked trying to lighten the mood and surprisingly it worked. 

"Well, I'm not usually at home half the time so Bellamy shouldn't have problems." Clarke giggled. 

"True. So Blake what do you work as?" Murphy questioned. 

"I'm a police officer." He replied bluntly and Clarke's eyes immediately widened.

"I'm sorry, what!" Clarke exclaimed. 

"A police officer," Bellamy repeated. "What? Does the princess have a problem with that?" 

"No," Clarke said through gritted teeth, "not at all" 

This was a problem, Clarke had thought. If Bellamy was a police officer, not to mention one that was living with her, how on earth was she supposed to hide her crime?

"Murphy can you please stop at the nearest gas station?" Clarke asked.

"Of course, Clarke. You okay?" Murphy looked back at her concerned while Bellamy rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

Murphy stopped at the nearest gas station and Clarke got out and ran to the restroom to call Monty. 

"Monty!" She hissed into her phone once he answered.

"I'm at work, Clarke. What do you want?" He asked.

"Bellamy is a police officer!" She snapped and there was a small silence. 

"Bellamy?" Monty asked 

"Yes!"

"A police officer?"

"Yeah!" Clarke groaned impatiently. 

"As in Bellamy who is moving in with you?" He questioned. 

"YES DAMNIT MONTY!" She yelled. 

"That's a problem." He said slowly. 

"You think!" She hissed. 

"Alright, alright, calm down. Murphy is with you, right?" Monty asked and Clarke calmed down slightly at hearing her best friend's name. 

"Yes." She sighed, wringing her hands together nervously. 

"Good. Just lay low and avoid Bellamy for a while. Maybe have Murphy stay over. I can come over tomorrow and we can tell Murphy but for the meantime just stay calm." Monty said soothingly. 

"Okay. Thanks Monty. I'll talk later." Clarke rubbed her fingers against her temple. 

"Talk to you later. And stay calm. Everything will be okay" he said before ending the call.

Clarke ran a hand through her hair and cleaned herself up before heading back to the car where Bellamy and Murphy were waiting. 

"Hey, we good to go?" Murphy asked, looking back at Clarke to make sure she was okay.

"Yes, thank you." She gave Murphy a sweet smile who returned it back.

"Alright then, let's get you both home." He said before starting the car again. 

Let's get you both home.

Clarke just remembered that now it wasn't only her home, but Bellamy's too and she shuddered slightly at the thought. 

Murphy pulled up outside of her building and all three of them got out of the car to unload Bellamy's things. 

"Murphy, you can stay the night if you want. It's late and I don't want you driving home in the dark?" Clarke whispered to him as the two of them climbed the stairs to Clarke's apartment. 

"Of course," Murphy smiled "I was going to help you unpack Bellamy's things anyways so thanks for the offer."

"Murphy, you're always welcome here." She said softly. 

"Thanks Griffin," He smiled, slinging one arm over her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. "You're always welcome with me too"

They reached her apartment and Clarke pulled out her keys from her pocket and opened the door. Murphy and Clarke placed the boxes they had down on the floor and waited for Bellamy to come up with the last two boxes. Bellamy came in and placed the boxes down like they weighed nothing. 

"Well," Clarke sighed, looking around "welcome home" 

Later on when Clarke was making dinner and Murphy had shown Bellamy his room and helped him unpack, the boys came out to the dining table. 

"The house is..." Bellamy paused, "cozy!" 

Clarke scoffed, handing the boys plates of spaghetti while Murphy laughed. 

"Thanks." The boys said in unison and tucked into their food. 

Bellamy looked around. He had to admit, besides the fact that he had to live with Clarke, he could definitely get used to this. Being fed homemade food in a nice and clean apartment wasn't so bad. Plus he definitely had no problem with Murphy. In fact he was quite fond of him and understood why Clarke liked him. As if she could read his mind, Clarke spoke up. 

"Murphy's staying the night, just so you know." 

"That's definitely not a problem." Bellamy mumbled through his food. 

Murphy smirked but his expression changed when he noticed Clarke hadn't touched her food.

"Clarke, you not eating?" He asked

"Not hungry." She shrugged. 

Murphy didn't push any further but he was worried about her. 

Murphy clapped his hands together and stood up once he finished eating. 

"Alright, Im going to play some Call of Duty! Are you guys in?"

"Hell, Yeah!" Clarke said standing up. "Get ready for me to kick your asses, guys." 

"Careful, Princess," Bellamy teased, "I just might have to arrest you." 

Murphy laughed at Bellamy's comment but Clarke squirmed slightly and wiped some sweat off her brow, nervously. She nodded and sat down on the couch and picked up her controller without saying another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that it took me a while to update. I was at the hospital having an operation. I hope you like this part. Love you all.
> 
> Madison xx


	5. Roommates

Clarke's eyes fluttered open and she sat up flustered. She suddenly remembered the events of yesterday's evening and realized she had slept on the couch. Murphy had reluctantly slept in Clarke's room after she had told him that she wouldn't sleep unless he did and Bellamy had slept in his new room. Clarke got up and groaned, heading to the kitchen. She had to be at work in two hours so she started making pancakes for breakfast. She heard a creaking coming down the corridor while she was cooking. 

"Good morning," Murphy whispered "is Bellamy still asleep?"

Clarke nodded and Murphy smiled. 

"Okay." Murphy walked over and sat on the kitchen stool. 

"I'm making your favourite - pancakes with syrup." She told him softly. Murphy smiled brightly at her. 

"Thanks. You know me too well," he chuckled faintly. 

"I'm headed off to work in an bit. You can hang out here today if you want. You look tired," she said, flipping the pancakes in the pan. 

"Thanks but I think I'll go to work today too. I'll drive you there." Murphy grinned. 

"Okay but you, me and Monty are going to grab coffee after our shift and then if you want, you can come stay over here again. I know that you don't like staying in a empty house." Clarke teased causing Murphy to laugh.

"Sounds like a plan." 

Clarke served Murphy and herself breakfast and left the rest in the fridge.

"We should head out. I'll go get changed" She whispered to Murphy and headed to her room, trying not to make a noise. 

She got changed into her clothes and grabbed her bags and keys.

Clarke was about to leave Bellamy with nothing to eat, and as much as she would have enjoyed leaving him to starve she knew if her father were there he wouldn't approve. So she left Bellamy a plate of pancakes with a sticky note attached to the plate. 

"Me and Murphy headed off to work. Made you breakfast. Text me if you need anything," it read. 

After that Clarke and Murphy left her apartment and drove off to work. 

A few hours later Bellamy woke up with a migraine. At first he forgot where he was and sat up startled and then he remembered he was staying at Clarke's home. His home. He got up and walked into the kitchen looking for a sign of life from his new roommate or new friend but found neither. Instead his eyes laid on a plate of pancakes with a yellow sticky note. 

"Me and Murphy headed off to work. Made you breakfast. Text me if you need anything." He read aloud. 

He rolled his eyes at the note his roommate left him. At least she had the decency to leave him food. He picked up the plate and flopped down on the couch while grabbing his computer he had left on the coffee table the previous night. He had to go to the police station in a few hours so after he finished his breakfast, he put on his guards uniform and texted his friends the address of his new house. A few hours later the door bell rang and Bellamy got up to open the door for his co-workers.

"Hey man, nice home." Jasper said walking in with Miller at his heel. 

"Yeah, I like what Clarke's done with the place" Miller added, his eyes roaming the apartment.

"It's comfortable I guess" Bellamy scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay well we should get going otherwise Kane will have our heads." Jasper chuckled and the three of them left for work.

Clarke just finished stitching a knife wound of a young man when there was a knock at the infirmary door. She turned to see Murphy leaning against the door frame and Jackson with his arms folded. 

"Ill be right there." Clarke said to them.

Clarke finished up with her patient and then met up with Jackson and Murphy.

"Okay Clarke, a new patient just came in for an operation procedure." Jackson started walking and Clarke and Murphy fell into step with him "I heard that you two work well together"

Clarke and Murphy smiled at each other.

"Definitely." Clarke said confidently and the corners of Jackson's mouth lifted up. 

"Okay then Dr. Griffin and Dr. Murphy, I'm assigning both of you to assist in the operation room." Jackson ordered while writing down something on his clipboard.

"Okay Doctor Jackson." Murphy nodded and Clarke and Murphy headed to the the operation room.

Bellamy , Jasper, Miller and the rest of the officers were crowded around Kane and a map.

"If we corner them off here," Kane pointed to a closed road on the map "We could surround them before they can escape."

"What if they take the back road?" Bellamy asked.

"Then we'll have two cars waiting for them there." Kane replied.

"Sounds good." Jasper stated.

"Okay, are we all clear?" Kane questioned.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, you're all dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow. Be prepared." Kane waved them off..

Bellamy waited by his car for Jasper and Miller. They had planned to hang out after their shift and was probably going to chill at Bellamy's. 

"Hey Bellamy, we headed to yours?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I don't think Clarke's shift ends for a while anyways." Bellamy replied while unlocking his car. All three of them got in and headed to the place that Bellamy had to learn to call home.

Clarke and Murphy had finished their shift and were waiting in Starbucks for Monty. Clarke was tapping her finger nervously against the table. It was getting hard to keep her secret. There were more and more testings on Non-FDA drugs and it was only a matter of time until the missing drug became discovered.

"What's up with you Griffin?" Murphy asked.

"Huh?" She looked up at him and bit her lip.

"You're tapping your finger on the table." He pointed out. She immediately stopped and began to look around for Monty.  
"I'm fine." She said bluntly.

"You could be the liar of the year, Griffin." He smirked sarcastically and looked up as Monty came up to them.

"Sorry I'm late," Monty sat down "I had a difficult patient." 

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Murphy asked, sitting up.

Clarke and Monty shared a sideways glance.

"Well..." Monty started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy guys. Sorry I didn't update for a while. I'm still recovering and I have exams coming up. I hope you liked this part. Anyways I love you guys.
> 
> Madison xx


	6. White lies

Previously: So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Murphy asked, sitting up.

Clarke and Monty shared a sideways glance.

"Well..." Monty started.

///////////////////////////////////

"You did what!" Murphy yelled and stood up in dismay, catching the eye of a irritated barista .

"Murphy calm down." Clarke hissed, not wanting to attract attention. 

"What the hell were you thinking!" Murphy massaged the bridge of his nose, "You could get arrested for this!"

Clarke looked around self-consciously and noticed that people were throwing them disproving looks. 

"Murphy you need to be quiet. We don't want to make a scene." Monty said sternly.

"Sorry," Murphy quietened his tone but continued pacing, "Clarke the moment they find out-"

"I'm not worried about our co-workers finding out." Clarke interrupted. 

Murphy stared at the two of them confused, and the duo watched as the realisation dawned on him.

"Bellamy!" He gasped while Monty and Clarke nodded. 

"I won't be able to hide it forever. He's an officer after all." Clarke said dryly.

Murphy scoffed.

"You think! You live with the man, Griffin. What were you thinking, inviting him to live with you?" 

"What! Do you think that when I was inviting him ,I was thinking strategically about the disadvantages of having him stay with me?" She exclaimed.

Monty and Murphy stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Yes!" They both declared in unison.

"Okay well, I can't really kick him out." Clarke sighed.

"Maybe if he finds out, he'll make an exception because you're his sister's bestie." Monty suggested.

"She stole an illegal, untested drug and injected it into someone, Monty. If the patient had died or gets side-effects that will be her fault. He's not just going to make an exception because 'she's his sisters bestie'" Murphy emphasised the last sentence.

"There has to be something I can do?" Clarke said gravely.

"Tell him?" Monty said flatly. Although he wasn't quite clear on what he meant, they didn't need him to elaborate.

"What!" Murphy and Clarke shrieked, earning themselves dirty glares from nearby costumers.

"Just tell him, it's not like your intentions were bad. Just tell him the truth. Say that 'you wanted to save your patient so you took a risk'. If you come clean now, you wont have to face it later and might get less punishment for telling the truth. Maybe Bellamy will think you were doing the right thing and help you out." He explained, wisely. 

Clarke and Murphy stared at him blankly for a few seconds.

"The fact that we are thinking that Bellamy would help me out, just proves how desperate we are." Clarke says after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. You do realise that Clarke calls him her 'demon friend'. I think our 'demon friend' helping Clarke out is other worldly." Murphy snorts. 

Meanwhile Bellamy, Miller and Jasper were sat on Clarke's couch, talking about their days work.

"Did you guys hear about that jackass that escaped Juvie last week? Heard he was sentenced for a decade." Miller said while flipping through channels on the television. 

"A decade?" Bellamy asked skeptically and Miller grunted in response. 

"What kind of idiot in his right mind would think they could escape and get away with it?" Jasper asked causing Miller to snort.

Bellamy shook his head with a small smirk on his face.

"Dumb-ass" He muttered, slouching on the couch.

"When does this roommate of yours get home?" Jasper questioned through a yawn, "I wanna meet her."

"I don't know. She said she's not home half the time." Bellamy persisted.

"Well, what's she like?" Jasper asked and glanced at Miller, "She pretty?"

"Yeah, she's a looker. Everybody I knew had the hots for her in college." Miller smirked.

"Did you?" Jasper raised his eyebrows and Bellamy laughed at the question.

"Nah man." Miller chuckled, "She's my best friend; we weren't like that."

"Sure, dude." Jasper teased and Miller rolled his eyes. 

The trio sat watched the television for a few hours till the sound was disturbed by the noise of rustling keys. The door opened and Clarke, Murphy and Monty came in looking very overwhelmed. They stopped walking however when they spotted the unwelcome guests on Clarke's couch.

"Oh hey," Clarke smiled at them placing down her things " I didn't know I was hosting a party." 

Miller chuckled.

"Hello to you too, Clarke!" He joked.

"Well, it isn't a party without pizza. I'll order some." Murphy said, getting out his phone and dialling a number.

Jasper stood up and walked towards Clarke and Monty.

"You must be the infamous Clarke that I keep hearing about," He said smiling and holding out his hand, " I'm Jasper Jordan."

Clarke laughed and shook his hand.

"Its great to meet you, Jasper." 

Clarke looked and addressed everyone in the room.

"Guys this is Monty."

The next day Clarke woke up with a huge headache, the events of the previous night resurfaced in her mind. She remembered them all talking over pizza and watching television till one in the morning but one moment struck her vividly.

Murphy pulled her into the kitchen away from the rest of the group.

"You okay?" He asked, simply. He had always been like a protective sibling to her.

"NO!" Clarke hissed , "I have three police officers in my house, asking us personal questions."

"Its okay Griffin, once they leave I'll stay the night. Just avoid any questions that have to do with-"

"What are you guys talking about" Bellamy interrupted. Clarke and Murphy whipped their heads around to see Bellamy leaning against the aisle of her kitchen.

"Was just telling Griffin here that I'll probably stay the night." Murphy said casually.

"Oh okay." Bellamy's gaze shifted to Clarke, "You okay? You look stressed."

Clarke tensed slightly and Murphy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay just tired," She paused for a second, "since when do you care?"

"I don't. But if you passed out on us, my sister would blame me and I'd rather not have that." He explained.

Clarke nodded.

"Well the guys are leaving so come say bye."

Clarke didn't know why it had bothered her but it did. She couldn't help but think that Bellamy knew and was just waiting to call her out and arrest her. Clarke got up and quickly dressed into a comfortable outfit. She had promised Octavia that they would go out for a coffee that morning. Suddenly Clarke's phone vibrated and she checked the front screen.

Octavia <3 :

Hey Clarkeyy, can't wait for coffee!! What r u wearing?

Clarke sends Octavia a photo of her outfit. She was wearing light denim shorts and a white crop top. 

Octavia <3 : 

oooh that's so cute. kk now I'm going to wear something casual. See u @ Starbucks!

Clarke :

kk see ya <3

Clarke put her phone in her pocket and quickly did her makeup.

Bellamy's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Clarke's bedroom door closing softly. He got up and walked outside his room, still half asleep. He saw Clarke opening the front door softly and about to head out, with her keys in her hand. He looked her up and down, studying her outfit.

"You're going to the hospital wearing that?" Bellamy asked.

Clarke turned around to see Bellamy and her brows knitted together.

"I'm going to see your sister wearing this," She replied "How come you're up early?"

"Couldn't sleep." He lied and Clarke nodded knowingly.

"Okay then, text me if you need anything." She said and started opening the front door.

"Wait," He said and Clarke stopped to look at him, "Could I come with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys. Sorry this took me a while to write. I've been studying a lot for my exams and didn't have much time. Anyways I really hope you guys like it. Love you all.
> 
> Madison xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you guys like it and where I'm going with this. I love you all.
> 
> Madison xx


End file.
